Naruto: Don't turn away
by Tina senpai
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and who should show up on Sakura's doorstep, other than the person she was just wishing for? Songfic to 'Don't turn away'. Sasuke x Sakura. Written for a friend for a secret santa contest on DA.


~Naruto: Sasuke x Sakura~

~97. Don't turn away~

It was christmas eve and Sakura had finally finished putting all her presents under the tree. Naruto and everyone had dropped by and she had been literally pummeled with most of them. Lee even managed to hit her in the head with his present when he got a little excited. He apologised profusely after it of course, calming down enough to give her an icepack.

Sakura had promised not to peak at any of the presentrs or even touch a card, knowing there was always more surprises when she waited till christmas day.

After a quick snacking session (in which everyone threw there rubbish at Naruto for eating most of it) it was time to leave and Sakura was yet again left alone.

She loved her friends, no doubt about that and she was more thank thankful to have such wonderful people in her life, especially considering the recent years. So many lives had been lost.

Sakura sunk into her comfy sofa, feeling the heaviest weight on her heart.

'The biggest life she had lost...,' she couldn't finish it as hot tears already threatened to spill from her eyes. She refused to think of him, promising herself that she had to stop this foolishness.

"He's not coming back. Don't be a stupid girl." Sakura said outloud and quickly climbed up onto her feet and decided to busy herself with some cleaning in the kitchen.

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled and she could sense something was wrong, but she carried on walking, on edge all the time. She came to the sink, full of bubbly water and soaking plates and placed her hands inside, stilling for a few minutes and purposefully being slow in her chore. She was listening and feeling all around.

It was then she knew.

She turned towards the door and darted as quickly as she could for it, knowing he could beat her anyway, but still having that shred of foolish hope.

She swung the door open and darted out onto her step in the night.

"Sasuke!" She called towards the figure standing a few feet away from her door with his back turned and his head held low.

Neither moved.

Sakura breathed heavily and held her hand against her chest, gripping at the fabric of her top to keep a firm grip on reality.

"I just wanted to see everything was ok." Sasuke half turned his head and caught the image of Sakura out of the corner of his eyes. He barely shifted it back to the front when he stopped at the sound of her voice.

"Don't. Don't you dare!" It was halfway between a command and a groan. He couldn't disobey and he turned towards her even more, watching her actually glare at him.

"Don't turn away from me Sasuke. If you do then never come back again." She fought back the tears of frustration and clenched her teeth at him.

He was now facing her directly, shocked at the woman she had grown into. Such the woman he wasn't used to.

"Sakura." He whispered into the nights air, knowing the way he spoke her name with such depression would be carried off into the wind. But she'd seen it.

"Get in here Sasuke, it's cold." She looked away and stepped inside, thankful that he obeyed and followed her.

Silence filtered around them as Sasuke merely followed where ever Sakura went, obeying like a scolded child by his mother when she simply said 'sit', and he sat comfortabley on her sofa, gazing around and being able to admire the room from the inside, rather than the outside of the window. He heard her shuffle about in the kitchen and was about to offer help, when he realised it may be best if she spoke first. He waited quietly and patiently, noting down all the presents and reading out the small messages and names written across them. He'd already checked on Naruto this evening, not being spotted by the lad and just thankful everything was moving along alright for him.

"Tea." Sakura shocked him a little and he turned to see her carefully placing a small cup on the table beside him.

"Thanks."

After all the time they'd known each other and all the missions they'd been on, uncomfortable silences were still familiar to them. Sasuke shifted slightly when Sakura choose the seat beside him, a suitable distance between them, but he still felt somewhat relieved she didn't hate him too much.

"Sasuke...I don't think I need to ask this but...you're not staying are you?"

Sasuke gulped down his first sip of the delcious tea guiltily. It was his favourite aswell.

"You know I can't."

Sakura hung her head low, allowing her hair too fall either side of her head and obscure her face as the tears came. The tears that she couldn't stop. Angry and frustrated tears.

"Why did you bother to even come back?" It wasn't meant to sound harsh, but the bitterness in her voice stung Sasuke and he knew without looking she was crying.

He couldn't answer her, but for the first time in his life, he wouldn't let his stubborn pride stop him from doing what was right.

Sakura yelped and suddenly straightened up when Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her towards him in a tight hug. Never had Sasuke embraced her and she could do nothing by freeze like an idiot.

"I never want anything to happen to you or Naruto. You guys...you are my best friends. And you...you...," Sasuke was unable to finish his sentence, actually fearing the first time in his adolescent life that he was going to start crying like a fool in front of the girl he liked. No, no longer liked, but loved.

Sakura gently lay her own arms around Sasuke and embraced him, sniffing away her tears as she placed her head against his shoulder and nuzzled his neck.

"Stay for tonight. Don't turn away." She whispered into his ear, knowing that was asking something big of him.

"I'll stay...for as long as I can." He promised and pulled back slightly, wanting to make the promise to her face.

The night streamed in through the window and the dim light of the house casted shadows about the place and Sasuke gazed at her face, never before believing that he was so stupid to miss such a rare beauty. He leant forward and without any hesitation, placed his lips gently against hers.

Sakura didn't cry anymore, just sighed in relief. Even if she were to never see him again, she would always regret the fact that they had never kissed. Now, she was ok with the idea, just knowing that right now, they were together.

Christas day...

Sakura felt herself being pulled out of her dreaming. Before she opened her eyes, she allowed the past nights memories to come back. She remembered the wonderful kiss. She remembered getting drowsy in his arms and Sasuke carrying her to her bed. She remembered how she refused to relinquish his touch and he had climbed in next to her and they'd just held each other until sleep seemed to finally claim them. As Sakura opened her eyes, she wasn't at all surprised that although the spot next to her was very warm, it was also quite vacant. She sat up, and although expectance was already known, her heart still seemed to sink a little.

Then, she felt a crumpling next to her hand and gazed down to see a note folded neatly in her hand.

Carefully she unfolded it as the light from outside streamed in and the happy noises of children rung around and echoed from below.

Sakura choked on a sob as she finished reading and looked up towards the ceiling, smiling as if nothing could defeat her.

Sakura gazed back down at the precious gift of the note he left, and clutched it close to her heart, happy tears spilling out. It was the only and best christmas present she had ever recieved from Sasuke and she knew nothing could ever replace what he had given her.

'I don't want to turn away from you.'

I don't know why you're not talking to me  
I don't know what went wrong  
two people who had so much together  
really ought to get along - yeah  
But something started to change inside of you  
and right out of the blue  
two friends with such a lot to give  
I don't know where you are  
or what you're going through now  
What are we trying to prove?

Cause when this world's too big to take on your  
shoulders  
Feels like love is in vain  
You could break down in my arms babe  
But it really hurts when you turn away  
And I can take the look you give me, believe me  
I know you are in pain  
I can take the names you call me  
But I can't stand when you turn away  
Don't turn away

And I can feel you all around me  
But you keep me here in the dark  
And each time we try to settle down  
Something seems to keep us apart, don't it baby?  
You and me, we're on the outside  
Pretending we don't care  
Too proud to show our feelings,  
To open up the love you know we could share  
I will always be there

Cause when this world's too big to take on your  
shoulders  
Feels like love is in vain  
You could reach out for my hand babe  
But it really hurts when you turn away  
And I can take the look you give me, believe me  
I know you are in pain  
And I can take the names you call me  
But I can't stand it when you turn away

Don't turn away

And when the world's too big to take on your shoulders  
Feels like your love is in vain  
You could reach out for my hand child  
But it really hurts when you turn away  
And I can take the look you give me, believe me  
I know you are in pain  
And I can take the names you call me  
But I can't stand when you turn away  
Don't turn away  



End file.
